The Real Savior
by Amelie Rae Lanhoss
Summary: Welcome, dear reader, to the Room of Requirement - or rather - the Room of MY Requirements. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Samantha Fawcett...[COMPLETE]
1. 1: Remember Then

The Real Savior

Amelie Rae Lanhoss

**[A/N-I _don't _have writer's block for E. M.(I actually have the next four chapters planned out in detail), I just can't seem to get my wording right. Anyways, this'll be really short, only 3 chapters. Dedicated, in loving memory always, to K.M.L.  
-C.R.C.]**  
  
Chapter 1- Remember Then?  
  
Welcome, dear reader, to the Room of Requirement - or rather - the Room of _My_ Requirements. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Samantha Fawcett. You've never heard of me? I'm not surprised.  
  
Do you remember when Voldemort fell? Yes? In that case, do you recall the Daily Prophet article afterwards, the one listing '_all_' the names of those '_involved_' in the Last Battle? You do? Here is a secret, that list is a lie.  
  
It claims to know about everyone who was there, everyone who fought, it does not. Do you know how that list came about? No? Ah, I didn't think you would. You must forgive me if I sound ridiculously pleased, it's part of my Ravenclaw nature to be delighted when an assumption proves correct. I hope I'm not being presumptuous when I make the guess that you are now wondering how that list came about.  
  
The day after the Last Battle, or the 'Wizarding World's Triumph', as one reporter called it, Ministry owls were sent to every name on the list of members for the Order and Dumbledore's Army, along with everyone who was known to be in Hogsmeade that day, asking each person if they had partaken in the final conflict and if they had would they please submit their name and photo to the Daily Prophet? Needless to say it would have been practically impossible for one person to know the names of everyone there that day, so no one really knows what _everyone_ did.  
  
I can, however, confidently tell you that Wayne Hopkins, who I know hid in the basement of Honeydukes during the whole 7 hours, definitely did _not_ deserve the Order of Merlin Second Class for '_Services Rendered To The Public_'. I know he was hiding there because my friend Lisa Turpin was hiding with him; _she_ didn't receive an award for being close to the fighting and living. It's also _incredibly_ obvious that the Daily Prophet preformed no background check on the submissions, Daphne Greengrass, a known Death Eater, was set to win an Order of Merlin First Class before the editor recognized her name. My little brother, age _twelve_, submitted his name on a dare from Stewart Ackerley and was presented with an Order of Merlin Third Class for '_Bravery In The Face Of A Known Danger_'. I know of at least ten other people, off the top of my head, which were rewarded with Order of Merlin's they neither earned nor deserved. Another notable story is that of Dedalus Diggle who accepted an Order of Merlin Second Class, also for '_Services Rendered To The Public_'. How he was able to fight Death Eaters in Hogsmeade while off on a second honeymoon in Hawaii, I doubt I'll ever know.  
  
There is, of course, the opposite side of the spectrum, the side where people who actually _did_ do something, myself included, didn't _inform_ the Daily Prophet. But, before that, there is a middle ground, where the people who only took credit for what they did, stand. Alastor Moody, Lee Jordan, Eddie Carmichael, Kassandra Bundy, Mandy, and my future husband (who jumped at the chance to be known) just to name a few. Oh! How could I have forgotten? And Albus Dumbledore, though I do not believe he knows whom his statement 'I mentored the young man who finally brought down Voldemort' truly refers to. I am sure he is..._secure_ in the _knowledge_ that Harry Potter 'vanquished the Dark Lord', as is the rest of the world. But you cannot blame them too much, dear reader; to the best of my understanding there is a grand total of three people alive today, including myself, who know the _real_ savior of the wizarding world. The Savior, as I have dubbed him in my head, seems content to let Harry Potter bask in his glory. Actually, The Savior seems plainly _content_ these days, much more so than when I was his student. This is, undoubtedly, due to The Angel staying with him. I am glad, everyone deserves some happiness, The Savior included, and after everything The Angel has given up for him, she too deserves happiness. Their love story is not well known, but, to those who _do_ know it, witch, muggle, and heavenly being, it will forever remain timeless. I must apologize, I am probably confusing you now, you needn't worry, it will become clear soon.  
  
I didn't mean to sound bigheaded when I made the comment that I '_did_ do something' but 'didn't _inform_ the Daily Prophet', but it is true. I was most certainly not _that_ important in the grand scheme of things but I did help, my partner and I took down our share of Death Eaters after all. Aberforth Dumbledore and Blaise Zabini, surprisingly enough, are two people, other than myself, who I saw fight and who I _know_ deserve Order of Merlin's, though both will repeatedly tell you, in no uncertain terms, that they were no where _near_ Hogsmeade during all of the battle. Very un-Slytherin-like behavior from Blaise Zabini, but then again, The Savior is Head of Them and he has not stepped forward and said he was even _there_. The Angel has also said nothing, though she is most definitely _not_ a Slytherin.  
  
I had wondered often why Hermione Granger had been Sorted to Gryffindor; to me she seemed so _obviously_ Ravenclaw-ish that I didn't understand. You must remember, however, that these were all my feelings _before_ the Battle. During the Battle, when I had a rare moment to simply look around at the fighting, I understood why Hermione Granger was a Gryffindor. She was not _foolishly_ brave, like Ron Weasley...I must apologize again, some days it all seems so recent that I forget all that is said about not speaking ill of the dead. May I continue? Thank you. She was not _foolishly_ brave, like the stereotypical modern Gryffindor, but as she dueled you could see a nobler type of bravery that seemed to belong better in Godric Gryffindor's time, or, as Anthony would say, a _true_ Gryffindor. Her bravery belonged in the Angel's _first_ time.  
  
Oh! I'm only just now noticing! I have wasted almost a full foot of parchment on inane details that have little, if any, impact on the story I set out to tell, I apologize, dear reader, and thank you for being so patient with me.  
  
I originally set out to tell the true version of the '_Wizarding World's Triumph_' (I am the...how did the seraph put it again?..Oh yes, the Chosen One) and instead got completely sidetracked. There is, after all, a reason we are sitting in these comfortable, blue armchairs, in front of a warm fire and next to a small wooden end table supporting a stone bowl of silvery stuff in the Room of Requirement - forgive me - the Room of _My_ Requirements. The stone bowl, is, of course, a Pensieve, and the silvery stuff swimming inside? Memories. I suppose you are now wondering why I need all this - why I _require_ it. It's all very simple, you see, the armchairs because after standing up straight for _hours_, just so Madam Malkin can readjust my wedding robes, _again_, has left me quite tired, they are comfortable for this same reason and blue for my House. The fire is there because, in case you haven't noticed, even in late September it is chilly here at Hogwarts. The table serves no other purpose than to support the Pensieve, some parts of this story are complicated and even _I_ feel confused about some things, though they are my memories. I felt it would be easier to show you instead of try to explain it.  
  
I've definitely blathered on and on more than enough, thank you again for being so patient with me. If you are ready? Yes? Take my hand and we will dip into the Pensieve here, it won't take long, I only placed my memories of the Battle's last hour here. Go on, take my hand...oh no, here comes Mandy, no doubt she has found another tiny detail in the wedding preparations that I missed. I suppose we have to part here...pity, I was _so_ looking forward to telling someone the truth. Perhaps we can meet here again sometime? Perhaps tomorrow? Perhaps in the afternoon? I will see you then, dear reader, and we can dip into my memories later, I believe I have given you enough to ponder already.  
  
Until tomorrow, my dear reader.


	2. 2: Her Secret

The Real Savior

Amelie Rae Lanhoss  
  
**A/N-Thanks to all the nice people who left reviews, I really do appreciate it. I apologize in advance if I screwed up the angel system, I'm _not_ religious, the only times I've been in a church were all for funerals so...yeah, I don't know much there. I _do_ know that the Call of the Beings isn't real, but I only know _that_ because I came up with it. For Dryad on Ashwinder and Mai Gamit on , who truly is my dear reader. Dedicated always and forever, in loving memory to K.M.L.  
-C.R.C.**  
  
Chapter 2-Her Secret  
  
Welcome back, my dear reader; I am so pleased I could entice you to return. I apologize for not meeting you earlier; nevertheless I still have very little time to spend here today so we must hurry. Go on, take my hand, are you ready? Into my memories we go.  
  
Urgh. I hate coming back here. Can you blame me? I hate reliving the battle. I have only done so on two other occasions, which, in my opinion, was three times too many. Were you there? No? I am glad for you.  
  
Well, then, step this way, ignore the curses and spells, they cannot do anything to you in a memory. Sometimes, at night, in my dreams – well, my nightmares - I forget that. Over here, over Ernie Macmillan's corpse; do you see the blood on him? Do you know what it was like to _watch_ him die? We went to school together, and I _watched_ him die. I couldn't do anything to save him. Do you know what it's like, to see someone you've known almost half your life _die_ in front of you? Do you know how many nights I woke up screaming because I remembered his dead, bloody, disfigured body? Look in his eyes. Isn't that the worst of all? He _knew_ what was going to happen, he _knew_ he was going to die, and he didn't move. I don't think he had the energy to. He looks so _resigned_ to the fact that he is - was - _did_ - die. He gave up. Let us move on, I cannot _bear_ to look at poor Ernie any longer. I should probably apologize again, my dear reader, it was out of line for me to yell at you like that, I just couldn't help myself. Some days I can't _stand_ that the world has moved on so quickly. I can't _stand_ that everyone isn't in mourning. I am sorry, dear reader, but I _do_ hope you understand. Have you ever lost someone? Forgive me for asking; I suppose that is a bit of a personal question.  
  
Anyways, I believe we should go _that_ way...yes, this way.  
  
There is Luna Lovegood; the woman in Death Eater garb that she is dueling is the infamous Bellatrix Lestrange. Do not worry about Luna, when she feels like she is about to drop from exhaustion and just let Bellatrix win the _ever_ wonderful Harry Potter will come save her and slay Big - Bad - Bella. I'm sorry, I think I'm making it sound like Harry didn't _do_ anything particularly difficult, and I suppose he didn't, now that I think about it. Killing a crazed murderer - slash - psychotic Death Eater usually _is_ a bit difficult, and I say this from personal experience on a battlefield, but Harry Potter couldn't _possibly_ do anything the difficult way, instead he fired off a curse from behind a clump of bushes while Bellatrix was busy taunting Luna. Anyways...we should be close to where I was soon.  
  
Let's see...there's Blaise Zabini, he's fighting Antonin Dolohov, y'know the one who hurt Hermione Granger a few years back in the Department of Mysteries? I've wondered...since I found out about The Angel I've wondered if he's really a Demon, now that I know they both exist. He and The Angel have always seemed to have a strange sort of connection. Instead of the mutual hatred evident in Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy's rivalry Blaise and The Angel have had a more...friendly, competitive rivalry, a bit strange for a Slytherin and Gryffindor but it's true. Maybe they are friends, maybe that's why Zabini - _Blaise_ - is fighting Dolohov so...fiercely? After all, if he is a Demon they could've been friends for _hundreds_ of years. Something to think about, anyways.  
  
Megan Jones, Hufflepuff in my year at school, and, unfortunately, not very bright. She did make a good friend though, a really good friend. Oh no...I can't see this again, I _can't_ - duck Megan! _Duck!_ And, of course, she doesn't, this is just a memory but _oh_ how I wish I had seen her go down, maybe then I could've done something to help her. Oh _Meggie_, how I miss you. Awful stuff, let's keep going, I am - I _was_ - right behind this little hill, come on.  
  
There's Ginny Weasley, by the way, the one in bloodstained blue? She'll survive though, unlike poor Megan and Ernie and her brother, Ron, and _countless_ others. Oh _Merlin_, it always depresses me when I start thinking about how many died today - oops - I meant four months ago. Forgive me for my little slip?  
  
Almost there, dear reader, almost there...and here we are.  
  
I am - _was_ - over there, on the other side of the Death Eaters circled around...Voldemort, I'm making an effort to say his name, can you tell? Anyways, I'm not very important; sit down here with me, look over the battlefield, and watch, it will happen soon. Let's see...The Savior is the Death Eater third to the left from the one directly behind He - Who - _Voldemort_ - the one behind Voldemort. The Angel hasn't been brought forward yet...oh she's coming! Do you see her? The one tied up and being dragged behind a Death Eater headed towards the circle. Would you like to go closer? Yes? Well, come on then! If we go down to the bottom of this hill I think we'll even be able to hear...  
  
"My Lord," I was right! We _can_ hear, I've always thought it was Macnair, the one who brings The Angel to Voldemort, it _sounds_ like him...I think. Granted, I never had much opportunity to hear him talk. I think he's saying something, come with me, we'll sit a little closer, they can't see us in a memory.  
  
"I have brought you a token of my loyalty to you."  
  
I swear, if Voldemort were human he would be stroking a goatee right now.  
  
"Very well, what is it?"  
  
Like he can't see The Angel tied up and struggling behind Macnair, what an idiot.  
  
"Hermione Granger."  
  
"A Mudblood, my loyal servant, you have brought me a _Mudblood_?"  
  
_You're_ one to talk, Half-Blood.  
  
"Sh-she is more than just a Mudblood, my-my Lord, she is also said to be powerful and a v-very-_very_ close friend to Harry Potter."  
  
"Harry Potter's close friend, you say?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"The same Harry Potter who so many _foolishly_ and _stupidly_ thought had defeated me when he was a mere _child_?"  
  
He was an infant, genius, and he _did_ beat you. While we're on the subject, how many Harry Potter's do you even _know_? Isn't it kind of obvious whose friend she is?  
  
"Yes, my Lord."  
  
"Bring her to me. _Now!_"  
  
"Closer."  
  
"Closer still, you fool, do you expect me to stand up simply to be closer to a _Mudblood_? I said bring her _here_."  
  
"It took you long enough. Now remover her gag."  
  
If I had been in The Angel's position I would probably have bitten Macnair's hand, Merlin knows he deserves worse. And, as I'm sure you probably already know, he did get worse, a life sentence in Azkaban, which is now being guarded by a combination of giants, centaurs, goblins, and, I think, an acromantula. Surprisingly, they all get along. Right, I'll stop talking now, let's get back to what is - _happened_ - what happened between The Angel and Voldemort.  
  
"Well, well, well, isn't this precious..."  
  
_Eeeeh_. I can't _stand_ his creepy laugh. Sends goose bumps down your skin, doesn't it?  
  
"Too frightened to speak, Mudblood? Or...perhaps you _are_ more intelligent than most...perhaps you know how futile it is to beg for mercy, because you will receive none."  
  
She looks like...she looks proud, like the last member of a royal family who refuses to die with her head hung low in defeat. Or something like that. Look closely at her eyes, can you tell what she's decided?  
  
"You _can't_ kill me, Mr. Riddle. At the moment, it would literally be _impossible_."  
  
She always sounds different when she's speaking now, her voice sounds more like a wise woman who's lived lifetimes and is at peace with the world because of it than a teenager or a twenty-something woman. Which, now that I think about it, isn't surprising, she has, after all, lived countless lifetimes. Look at The Savior's eyes, I didn't know someone's eyes, even in shock, could get that big and round. He - Wh - _Voldemort_, certainly doesn't look happy with her.  
  
"Brave words, for a Mudblood who I shall soon kill. Brave,"  
  
_Oooh_. Creepy smile again.  
  
"But empty, no one can escape _Lord Voldemort_, no one. And, _dear_ Mudblood, I have decided to kill you personally. You should be flattered that I am bestowing such an _honor_ upon a filthy _creature_ like yourself."  
  
If there's one thing more creepy and sinister than Voldemort laughing it's when he gets his group of Death Eaters to laugh together.  
  
"_If tomorrow starts without me,  
And I'm not there to see;  
If the sun should rise and find your eyes  
All filled with tears for me;  
I wish so much you wouldn't cry  
The way you did today,  
While thinking of the many things,  
We didn't get to say._"  
  
The Angel is...well, truthfully, I've never _quite_ understood what this is. It's some sort of poem that calls other angels and...heavenly beings, for lack of a better term, to her. _Why_ and for what purpose is what I...don't _completely_ understand.  
  
"_I know how much you love me,  
As much as I love you,  
And each time you think of me,  
I know you'll miss me too;  
But when tomorrow starts without me,  
Please try to understand,  
That an angel came and called my name,  
And took me by the hand,  
And said my place was ready,  
In heaven far above,  
And that I'd have to leave behind  
All those I dearly love._"  
  
"Wh - what are you doing? Stop that! _Stop it_!"  
  
Ah, the wonderful sound of Voldemort talking like a scared and panicked little girl. _You_ can't feel it, my dear reader, because this is simply a memory, but about this time there was a growing feeling of goodness and purity, which, I'm guessing, is why Voldemort let go of his 'Bad Guy' persona.  
  
"_But as I turned to walk away,  
A tear fell from my eye,  
For all my life, I'd always thought,  
I didn't want to die.  
I had so much to live for,  
So much yet to do,  
It seemed almost impossible,  
That I was leaving you._"  
  
Even without the accompanying feeling of euphoric goodness I've always thought that this _is_ a beautiful poem. Unfortunately I don't know who wrote it, probably one of the earliest angels.  
  
"_Stop_ it!"  
  
"_I thought of all the yesterdays,  
The good ones and the bad,  
I thought of all the love we shared,  
And all the fun we had.  
If I could relive yesterday,  
Just even for a while,  
I'd say good-bye and kiss you  
And maybe see you smile._"  
  
"I order you to stop!"  
  
We're about halfway through the poem - call thingy. If you look _really_ closely at the space around The Angel you can see certain spots that are shimmering, the shimmering stuff means there's some sort of..._heavenly being_...that's coming in there.  
  
"_But then I fully realized,  
That this could never be,  
For emptiness and memories,  
Would take the place of me.  
And when I thought of worldly things,  
I might miss come tomorrow,  
I thought of you and when I did,  
My heart was filled with sorrow.  
But when I walked through heaven's gates,  
I felt so much at home._"  
  
Do you see the shimmering shapes? Look _very_ closely.  
  
"Stop!"  
  
"_When God looked down and smiled at me,  
From His great golden throne,  
He said "This is eternity,  
And all I've promised you."  
Today for life on earth is past,  
But here it starts anew.  
I promise no tomorrow,  
But today will always last,  
And since each day's the same way  
There is no longing for the past._"  
  
Now is about when his personal wards started coming down.  
  
"No! _Stop it_!"  
  
I will always relish the sight of Voldemort on his knees, my dear reader, _always_. Won't you?  
  
"_But you have been so faithful,  
So trusting and so true.  
Though there were times you did some things,  
You knew you shouldn't do.  
But you have been forgiven,  
And now at last you are free.  
So won't you take my hand.  
And share my life with me?_"  
  
Now you can _easily_ see where the other angels will come in. And I think Voldemort's wards are completely lowered. And the poem - call thingy's almost over.  
  
"_No_! What are you _doing_? Stop it!"  
  
"_So when tomorrow starts without me,  
Don't think we are far apart,  
For every time you think of me,  
I'm right here, in your heart._"  
  
Beautiful blue light. Doesn't it look like The Angel is floating on blue and white light? Incredible. Okay, let's see if I can remember all the...heavenly beings...the three in a quarter circle behind and to the right of The Angel are...Archangels, I think. The one to the left of the Archangels, the one holding a scepter and wearing green and gold, is a Domination, the one wearing green and gold and holding a flaming sword is a Power, I can't remember what the one to the left of the Power is but I _can_ tell you that the one with six wings is a Seraph.  
  
"The Call of the Beings is sacred, Angel, do you understand what it is?"  
  
"Yes, Seraph, I understand the Call of the Beings and all it entails."  
  
Can you tell that this is a ritual as old as the beginning of time? Isn't it impressive? I'll stay quiet now, listen to it.  
  
"Very well. Angel, it is understood you have a request to present. What is your request?"  
  
"I request that a prophecy be considered null."  
  
"On whose behalf, Angel, do you make this request?"  
  
"On the behalf of human kind."  
  
"Do you understand, Angel, that we are each awarded a single request?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you understand, Angel, the consequences your request would bring upon you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you understand, Angel, that if you choose that this request is granted you would become a mortal?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you understand, Angel, that you would be forced to live this life for eternity? You would not be given a choice of lives."  
  
"Yes, I understand."  
  
"With understanding the repercussions...what is your choice, Angel?"  
  
"I wish for the prophecy to be withdrawn."  
  
You can tell how much she's giving up by the look on her face, but, at the same time, doesn't it look like she thinks it's worth it? I've always thought the Seraph seems divided about her choice, like he's proud of her but part of him wishes she'd said no, because he's going to miss her.  
  
"Very well. Specify the prophecy."  
  
"_ THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD APPROACHES...  
BORN TO THOSE WHO HAVE THRICE DEFIED HIM,  
BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES...  
AND THE DARK LORD WILL MARK HIM AS HIS EQUAL,  
BUT HE WILL HAVE POWER THE DARK LORD KNOWS NOT...  
AND EITHER MUST DIE AT THE HAND OF THE OTHER  
FOR NEITHER CAN LIVE WHILE THE OTHER SURVIVES...  
THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD  
WILL BE BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES..._"  
  
"Not surprising. As is customary I, being the highest angel present, now ask for all those in favor to overturn the mentioned prophecy...excellent. The first prophecy by Sibyll Patricia Trelawney can now be declared null and void. Angel Number One - Nine – Five – Eight – Oh – Three has resigned from her post for the good of human kind and will now be known as Mortal Number One – Nine – Five – Eight – Oh – Three once again."  
  
Now he's looking at her affectionately.  
  
"We will miss you Helen - Hermione, you are no longer invincible, be careful."  
  
And the Seraph is gone.  
  
"Take care, kiddo."  
  
Now the Power.  
  
"What Sam said, careful, you're a witch now, I wouldn't mind not seeing you for a hundred years."  
  
"_Adam_! He means it in good humor...Hermione."  
  
The Domination has left.  
  
"Only joking."  
  
"Miss you for a century."  
  
"Maybe you'll get inducted again."  
  
"I doubt it. Bye guys."  
  
And the three Archangels have all zapped out, leaving The Angel and The Savior with Voldemort and his psychiatric cases.  
  
"Well. _Well_."  
  
Some of Voldemort's confidence seems to have zapped out with the Archangels. Voldemort might be a sadistic bastard but he's not an idiot, he knows the prophecy's _really_ been cancelled. Let's see...yes, now he's figured out he can kill The Angel. And he's raising his wand...don't worry about The Angel, she'll be fine, watch The Savior instead, see if you can pick out the moment he realizes Voldemort's personal wards are still down and he can kill him.  
  
"What a pretty light show, _Mudblood_, and I admit to being curious as to how you did it without a wand...but not curious enough to keep you alive."  
  
Raucous laughter. Voldemort's obviously trying, and succeeding, in making his Death Eaters believe the whole thing was a joke. Of course, since few of the Death Eaters could beat _Grawp_ in an intelligence competition it's not surprising that they believe it. Almost...soon..._now_! The Savior's eyes, he's realized the full results of what happened. You have to watch closely now, it goes by fast and you could miss...  
  
His wand...the curse...  
  
"Avada Kedavra!"  
  
Voldemort's wide eyes, the last thing they realize before they lose the glint of life is The Savior going to The Angel and Harry Potter breaking through the circle of Death Eaters to –  
  
"Avada Kedavra!"  
  
Silly Harry Potter, he was already going to be dead in another split second, you didn't have to cast the curse a second time.  
  
And now the Death Eaters are turning around to duel the circle of Order members that seemed to have just Apparated to the spot. With everyone yelling their spells we'll have to go a bit closer if we want to hear what The Savior and The Angel are saying...er, hello Mandy.  
  
I didn't _know_ there was another robe fitting today, honest!  
  
I was _just_ showing the moment Voldemort died to my friend  
  
Alright, alright, alright. I'm _coming_, heesh.  
  
I must leave you again, dear reader, and suffer through another hour of being poked and prodded. Perhaps...perhaps we can meet again, and I can teach you their love story. It truly is timeless. Would you like that? Yes? I am flattered. I will meet you here again then...soon.  
  
Until then, my dear reader.


	3. 3: Their Timeless Love

The Real Savior

Amelie Rae Lanhoss

** A/N-Here's the last chapter...I always meant for this to be short but now that it's already done...I don't know, I'm currently arguing with myself about adding another chapter...but I know I won't, there would be nothing to add to the story I set out to tell. With that said thanks to all the people who reviewed, I really, _really_ appreciate it. To all the people who asked about the poem last chapter: No, I didn't write it, _none_ of my poems are anywhere close to being as good as that one. I found it online a couple years ago and after my friend died it helped keep me sane. I, unfortunately, don't know who _did_ write it but it's called 'Remember This' and you can find it at **

**This is dedicated, in loving memory always, to K.M.L.**

**-C.R.C.**

Chapter 3-Their Timeless Love

Welcome again, my dearest reader; I am afraid this will most likely be our last time together. I suppose I should tell you, as I promised, The Savior and The Angel's..._ timeless_ love story. So, follow me, take my hand for a final time; I've already changed my memories in the Pensieve, and we'll start at the beginning, where all stories should be started. Take my hand, and we'll go back in time again.

_This_ is our, The Angel and I, sixth year - sorry - fifth year; I had forgotten I had this memory in here. This is the day The Angel was released from the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey will come out and tell her she can leave any second now.

"You're ready to go, Miss Granger, but no strenuous activities for a while, understood?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Off you go then."

"Thank you, Madam Pomfrey."

If I recall correctly The Angel is going to pass by The Savior right...about...now-

"Hello, Professor Snape."

"Miss Granger...good work at the Ministry."

It's funny how he nods as though he's just decided the fate of the world while she stands their looking incredibly shocked.

"Th-thank you, sir."

Another serious nod.

"Good day, Miss Granger."

"Have a good day, sir."

And here I come around the corner with my usual group of Ravenclaws, but nothing really happens... so on to the next memory...

"Didja see it?"

"Malfoy's pathetic attempt at a Wronski Feint? Yeah, I saw it."

"What a loser!"

"I know, he's got nothing on Potter, the Gryffs' Seeker."

"_Tell_ me about it. It's actually kinda sad."

Oh yes, the big Quidditch match towards the end of sixth year. It was Gryffindor versus Slytherin and only the fifth time Harry Potter had been allowed to play after Professor Umbridge's dictatorship the year before. Draco Malfoy was pissed off about having to play against Harry Potter so he vowed he'd beat him once and for all...at least, that's what I heard from Richie Spillinger, Ravenclaw's Quidditch genius. Anyways, Draco Malfoy decided that the only way to beat Harry Potter would be with Slytherin cheat - ahem – _cunning _techniques. For some reason he thought he'd be able to do a Wronski Feint, Harry Potter didn't even _see_ Draco Malfoy because he was already chasing the Snitch on the other side of the pitch. So, Draco Malfoy, being the asshole that he is, didn't have the brain power to pull out of the dive and chase Harry Potter, instead he just stared after him. I think Draco Malfoy was in the Hospital Wing for at least two if not three weeks.

Why did I include _this_ memory? Oh yes, I remember now, but we've already missed the Headmaster's announcement...The Angel caught up with him at his office after supper, why don't we just go there now? C'mon, this way...

"Headmaster?"

"Ah, hello, Miss Granger, is there something you wanted to talk to me about?"

"A - uh - well, yes, um, i-is Professor Snape alright? You um, didn't say much, just that he wouldn't be teaching for the rest of the year."

"He's fine, Miss Granger, in fact..."

If the Headmaster had been twinkling at _me_ that way I think I'd be running as fast as I could in the opposite direction.

"Why don't you come on up and see for yourself, Miss Granger?"

"I - er - al-alright, Headmaster."

And up the moving stairs they go...

"I am ready to leave Head - Miss Granger?"

"Miss Granger was worried about you, Severus, see, I told you that it wasn't possible for _all_ of your students to hate you...lemon drop, Miss Granger?"

"Uh, no, no thank you, Headmaster."

"Very well. Severus? You were saying something?"

"Yes, sir, I am prepared to leave Headmaster."

"That's a bit rude of you, don't you think?"

"Sir?"

"Miss Granger expressed concern over your well-being and you didn't even thank her."

The Headmaster's pleased look should definitely be illegal.

"I - thank you, Miss Granger, but, as you can see, I am fine. Your concern was misplaced."

"I suppose that will do, Severus, you may leave."

"Thank you, sir. Miss Granger."

"Good luck, Professor Snape."

The Savior seems so surprised that The Angel would say something positive to him that it's actually pretty funny. Another serious nod, like the ones outside the Hospital Wing, and then-

"Thank you, Miss Granger...thank you."

And then he was gone...love that poem, by the way. I'm being extremely chatty today, aren't I? Anyways, the next memory should be coming up...

"I don't get it Herms-"

"I _loathe_ that name, Ron, and you know it."

"So-Herms, I don't get it, how could you possibly accept to

be the greasy git-"

"_Professor Snape_, Ron, Professor Snape, not 'that greasy git'"

"Right-him, well, how could you _accept_ to be his assistant!?"

"Honestly, Ron, you're blowing this out of proportion. Harry, tell him he's blowing this out of proportion."

"Can't do that, Mione, I agree with Ron, you're crazy."

"I'm _not _crazy! What do you have against Professor Snape anyways?"

"What-"

"'What do we have against him?' I can't believe you're even asking that, Mione!"

"I'm-I'm hallaooocintaning-"

"_Hallucinating_, Ron, honestly, if you don't know how to pronounce something don't try using it in a sentence."

"Okay, Herms, that's it, what are you on?"

"_What_!?"

"Well, Mione, since you're sane most of the time-"

"Except when it comes to your studying habits-"

"Right, except then, it's obvious you're under a spell or something that's making you think being Professor Snape's assistant will be anything other than a living nightmare-"

"A potion! A potion, Harry! The overgrown bat's got her under the influence of a potion!"

"Of _course_! You're a _genius_ Ron! Why didn't we see it before?!"

"Now you're both being ridiculous. I am _not_, I repeat, _not_ under the influence of _anything_! Did it ever occur to you two that just because _you_ don't like the Professor doesn't mean the rest of the world hates him as well? Honestly!"

"B-But, Hermie, the rest of the world _does_ hate Snape!"

"_Arrrrgh_! You two are driving me absolutely _crazy_! There is _nothing wrong_ with Professor Snape and there is _nothing_ wrong with being his assistant. End of discussion."

"But-"

"_End_. _Of_. _Discussion_. Ronald Weasley. Are we clear?"

"Y-yeah. Clear, Herms."

"Harry?"

"Crystal, Mione. Can we go to Honeydukes now?"

"Yes. Yes, c'mon, let's go."

Watch the alley next to the Three Broomsticks; The Savior will come out of hiding in a moment. I know because Mandy, Anthony and I almost ran into him on our way up the street to Scrivenshaft's.

I am afraid, my friend, that I have no memories after graduation that contain The Savior and The Angel falling in love. There are, of course, countless memories of them already _in_ love, however I am ashamed to say I wasn't there to watch them fall in love. If I were to show and explain every single memory I have of them in love we would be here for hours, days and weeks even. I don't have any time to spare today or in the near future for all that. I would, though, like to show you a memory I have, a conversation by the Hogwarts lake between The Angel and, that, I think, will explain their love better than I can with only words. Let's go there now, are you ready?

Ah...I can almost imagine the wonderful smell of Hogwarts in June after a drizzling rain. That's when I spoke with The Angel; the grass was still wet but we made do. We were down by the old tree with the branch that sticks out perfectly for climbing - come on!

"Miss - ah - Miss Angel?"

"Hi, Samantha. I'm glad you came. Call me Hermione, kay?"

"It was my pleasure Miss - Hermione."

"You must be wondering what happened during the Last Battle. Wondering why you're the only one who remembers it the way it actually happened? Wondering if maybe you took one too many Cruciatus and it went to your head?"

"Um - well - uh - yes, act-actually, I was."

"You're not crazy, Samantha, you're...the Chosen One."

"I-I beg your pardon?"

"What you saw, Samantha, was the Truth."

"I'm...still a little confused."

"That's understandable. How much do you know about angels?"

"Um, they're supposed to watch over us, right?"

"Yes. Anything else?"

"N-No, not really."

"Let me explain, then. I apologize in advance if I jump around a little. Angels do a number of things; we - _they_ are a lot of different things. Watching over people is the most common thing they do. There are also angels who are sent to live as humans and help the world. I was one of those angels. Everyone always said Harry would be the Savior of the wizarding world; but it was never meant for a mortal to be credited with such a thing. With a type of thing that people are sainted for. That's why Heaven sent me to live here and befriend Harry Potter.

Each angel is given one chance to do something completely radical, something that will change the world and change the future. For example, bringing someone back from the dead or...reversing a True Prophecy; are things that would bring radical change. As soon as an angel uses their one chance they become a mortal - a human - and they only have the rest of the life they were assigned to live; sometimes that's not very long at all.

I never quite understood why, but I know it's important for people not to witness angelic rituals; people aren't allowed to know much about us. A long, long time ago, however, there was a seraph who didn't agree with that, she made a rule that stated one person who had witnessed the angelic ritual would be chosen at random to keep their memories. Everyone else who has witnessed an angelic ritual, other than the Chosen Ones, have memories of the expected outcome; of what was expected to happen.

What you saw, Samantha, was the truth of what happened, but it is the truth that no one other than myself, Severus, celestials and you will ever know. Unless, of course, you decide to tell someone else. I-I don't recommend that, though. Chosen Ones, unfortunately, who have spoken out in the past have been accused of insanity and locked away before. I don't want that to happen to you too."

"Oh."

"Yes, that about sums it up. Oh."

"Ha ha. Th-there's one thing, that I'm still curious about."

"Ask away, Samantha, you deserve answers."

"Wh-why did you use your only chance - I mean - why did you choose _this_ life to stick with for all eternity?"

"You're engaged, aren't you?"

"Y-yes..."

"Love, Samantha, love made me want to stay here."

"I-I still - I don't - _What_?"

"Do you believe in soulmates?"

"Uh - y-yes, I suppose so."

"Good. You should, they're real. One reason people don't believe in them, though, is because there are people who never find theirs. 'Soulmates' doesn't mean two people who live in the same lifetime are connected; it just means that the other half of a person exists; not necessarily in the same time. One of the plusses of Heaven is that there's this _huge _list of soulmates. Since I first died and became an angel I knew my soulmate would be someone named Severus Snape; I just didn't know when he would be born or when we would meet.

Have you heard the story behind how soulmates were formed?"

"No, I haven't."

"It is said that, originally, people had two heads and four arms; basically, they had double everything. One side of the person was male, the other female. I can't_ quite_ remember what happened but someone came up with the idea of cutting people in half, so there would be a male and female who, while they had separate body parts and emotions, would share a single soul. Hence the term, 'soulmates'

Severus is literally my other half in so many ways. We _can_ do everything together. We _can _but we don't _need _to, however, this is where the soulmates part comes to play. We don't _need_ to do everything together; but we can never be truly happy doing something without the other. That's all there is to it."

"Oh. I-I see now. I understand. Thank you, Miss Angel."

"It was my pleasure, Samantha, and, please, call me Hermione. I am no longer an angel and I have the feeling that you and I will become very good friends."

"Thank you, Hermione."

"Once again, it was my pleasure. Now, why don't we head in and have some lunch?"

And that, to borrow The Angel's words, is all there is to it.

So, my dear reader and my dearest friend, I shall miss you. If you'll excuse me now, it's time for me to lower my white veil and I'm off to become Mrs. Anthony Goldstein. I hope you remember the truth, and I desperately hope you won't forget _me_.

**End Note- And that's all there is to it. Thank you so very much to the people who reviewed. I'm not sure you can understand just what it means to me. I don't have the list of reviewers in front of me so I'll re-edit this later to thank you all personally. Reviews will be responded to for the next two weeks at the usual places (which depends on which archive you're reading this on). Thank you all _so_ much for putting up with my sporadic updates.**

**Love Always-**

**C.R.C.**


End file.
